


Where The Wild Things Are

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Challenge Response, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wild things were always inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Borrowed Title challenge at [fan-flashworks.](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com)

He’s always felt too much, shouted too loudly, cried too easily, wanted too deeply.  He fought through adolescence like a swamp, learning to dazzle with his verbal dexterity, his erudition, his charm.  Keep your eyes on my hands, let my patter lull you.  Don’t look into my eyes or you might spy the monster behind the curtain.  He’d almost bought his own act.  Believed that the tempest and turmoil flowed from the text into himself, when of course it was the other way around all along and all it took was one little tap in just the right spot to shatter the walls that kept the monsters from pouring from his eyes and lips, thrashing his limbs in ecstasy/pain drowning/dancing under the lunatic moon that shines all the time now, even when his eyes are squeezed shut.  Can't contain the Mad Rumpus nor control it nor perform it -- it's out in the world now, breaking glass and drawing blood and screaming and no fun at all -- but it's in him too, so he can't outrun it.  All he can do is huddle in the dark, whispering the words, the text, the only thing that all the wildness within him cannot rip to shreds nor burn to ashes. . .

_. . .Two of these fellows you must know and own; this thing of darkness I acknowledge mine. . ._

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where The Wild Things Are Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535302) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt)




End file.
